L u s t
by Euploea midamus
Summary: Lust's passion will be served; it DEMANDS, it MILITATES, it TYRANNIZES." Complexity in relationships among Mikan-Natsume-Ruka-Hotaru. Warning: VERY OOC!


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is written by Higuchi Tachibana.

**WARNING:  
In this story, the dark sides of the characters were described.  
The couplings also deviated from usual perspectives.  
If you cannot accept OOC, please stop reading. **

_  
"Lust__'s passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes." – __Marquis De Sade _

**

* * *

**

LUST

**Chapter One**

* * *

On a wide king-size bed, a brunette was sobbing in another girl's arms.

She looked like an injured kitten, which could easily arouse others' love.

"Why? Why every man I love will eventually betray me! Why?!"

She just witnessed her boyfriend cuddling and kissing an unknown girl.

-

"It's not like that… Mikan! I……" I only failed to resist temptation a while ago. How could one say such a line? He could only give Mikan a guilty look.

Mikan held her tears, slapped at his face real hard, and then turned away and left the scene.

It was expected to be a wonderful Christmas Eve: after shopping with her best friend Hotaru, and then dated her boyfriend at night to enjoy the beautiful Christmas decorations on streets.

Yet, in the end, everything was ruined.

-

"Wuwuwuuuu…!!!"

I can't believe it! Why did they all play with my feelings!

A girl with short raven hair was comforting the girl in her arms. A vague smile briefly appeared on her face.

That was a grin of satisfaction.

"Hotaru, why am I so unfortunate? My ex was like this too, the one before behaved this way, the ex-ex-ex was also… Wuwuwuwuuuuuuu…!"

She came across her ex-boyfriend hand in hand with another girl while they were in a relationship. As for her ex-ex, she found a photo of him and another girl in his wallet. Worse still, she caught her ex-ex-ex having affairs on his bed. Not to mention some more incidents for her other ex-s.

Hotaru gently pat on Mikan's head, combing the brown hair with her hands tenderly.

"Why did they treat me like that? Why there is no one to care for me!" Mikan kept grumbling with anger.

Of course there is someone who cares for you.

Someone is loving you in pain.

If Mikan looked up at this very moment, she would see from that pair of eyes how she was coddled by the person that was hugging her right now.

Mikan stopped her complaining, and started talking about someone else, "I am really jealous of you and Ruka-pyon. You two have been together for more than five years, haven't you? And you never have to worry that he will be unfaithful to you. Wuwuwu…"

It's true. Hotaru never need to bother about that.

That gorgeous guy with blond hair and ocean-blue eyes… only dedicates his love to his one and only one lover. He is such a loving and caring candidate for husband.

If he is not Hotaru's boyfriend……

If Hotaru is not his only beloved one, which greatly reduces my chances……

If…

If… he is my boyfriend, I am sure I can have a happy love life.

"Wuwuwuuuu… I feel so jealous of you and Ruka-pyon, Hotaru!"

Hotaru sighed calmly.

The reason why I got into a relationship with him, was solely because for you.

"I've made a decision. I will no longer find a boyfriend. I will never fall in love again. All guys are loathsome! Wuwuwuuu!!"

A slight grudging gaze rested on the top of Mikan's head, but the combing of her silky hair did not stop.

I'll temporarily take your words for the time being.

You said those lines every time.

But every time, you will be courted by other guys very soon, and get into a new relationship.

Every time, you will say having me by your side is enough.

"I am glad that I still have Hotaru by my side, that's already more than enough!"

See?

I should've known so well that this is just another empty promise. But my heart still feels so light?

Sigh.

Mikan left Hotaru's warm embrace, looked at her with her watery eyes, "Hotaru, you will be by my side, won't you?"

Never am I able to say no when she gave me such a pitiful expression.

"Yes."

"Really?" She asked with her big sparkling eyes.

I can't help giving her response when she looked at me with such enthusiasm.

"Yes."

"You will stay with me for-ever?" Mikan lightly pressed her lips together; her eyes seemed to prepare enough tears, which would come out immediately when her wish was not being catered.

I can never resist your conquette.

"Yes."

Mikan showed a coy smile. That unpretentious flirtatious look simply electrified Hotaru.

Mikan put her arms around Hotaru's neck, staring at her with a sweet satisfying beam, and said softly, "I love you the most, Hotaru."

Whenever I hear that, my heart will start beating wildly.

Whenever I look at her, I feel an impulse to drown her to death with my passionate feelings.

Even though I know she does not say that line exclusively to me.

Even though I know when the next guy appears, I will no longer be "the most" in her heart.

Even though I know so well that she is actually a little devil disguised with an angel outlook.

Yet, I can't extricate myself from her.

I have really sunk to the depths of… obsession.

The whole heart was fished out, and being hung mid-air.

Millions of tiny needles were punching it.

It brought intense pain, but at the same time, a feeling of indescribable pleasure.

Mikan fell into Hotaru's arms again.

A shiver spread rapidly from the heart throughout the whole body.

After some time, Mikan became asleep in Hotaru's embrace.

Enjoying such an intimate hug stopped Hotaru from releasing Mikan.

Eventually, she reluctantly placed Mikan on bed. It was because she did not want Mikan to feel tired the next day due to uncomfortable sleeping posture.

Gazing at Mikan's peaceful appearance, Hotaru found her heart pounding.

The creamy high-collar woolen sweater that Mikan was wearing, unscrupulously kept touching her smooth delicate narrow neck. Her pair of black silk stockings were wrapping tightly around her slender long legs and her…

Hotaru carefully removed that woolen sweater, and tranquilly unzipped Mikan's skirt.

_  
to be continued..._

* * *

I suddenly came up with this story because of my bad mood. I hope you've enjoyed the story.

Please review. Your reviews are motivations for me to continue writing. ;)


End file.
